A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to devices, systems and methods for controlling the thickness of a compression molded part.
B. Description of the Related Art
Compression molding is known in the art. Furthermore, it is known to control the thickness of compression molded parts. One method for controlling thickness includes regulating the amount of polymer charge, e.g. according to weight or volume. For example, a thinner part can result from charging the compression mold with less polymer. Another method is to incorporate mechanical stops into the compression mold. One problem with the known devices and methods for controlling thickness is that the mold may flex or otherwise deform under operating pressures and/or temperatures. This results in some portions of the product being thinner than specified while others are thicker than specified.
The present invention provides devices, systems, and/or methods that differ from the prior art. Furthermore, some embodiments may overcome one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of the known art.